Trilogia de Amor
by Linne-'Malfoy
Summary: Fic basado en tres canciones de RBD: Eiri engaña a Shuichi y Shuichi decide dejar a Eiri. ¿Podrán volver a estar juntos? Tema trillado… eh aquí mi versión. Capitulo 1: Quédate en silencio


**Resumen:** Fic basado en tres canciones de RBD: Eiri engaña a Shuichi y Shuichi decide dejar a Eiri. ¿Podrán volver a estar juntos? Tema trillado… eh aquí mi versión. Capitulo 1: Quédate en silencio.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todo de Maki Murakami-sensei, si Gravitation fuera mío obligaría al que hizo el anime a que este siguiere al pie de la letra el manga. Ninguna de las canciones me pertenecen eso es obvio, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Linne dice:** Hola eh aquí mi primer fic de Gravitation, solo quiero decir que se me ocurrió hacer esto un día que estaba en mi casa sin nada bueno que hacer y me puse a ver ZAZ y en eso empezaron a dar uno de los conciertos de RBD y al oír estas canciones se me vino a la mente Eiri y Shu y pues esto fue lo que salió espero les guste sin más las dejo leer.

**Campaña 1 review por un dólar:** en mi país los días 14 y 15 de Julio se llevara a cabo la Teletón por ello he iniciado esta campaña por cada review que me dejen yo donare 1 dólar… si se que es muy poco pero tengo la fe de que me dejen varios rr en todos mis fic… seh tengo varios… no es chantaje es algo que me he propuesto… den su donación para esta noble causa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trilogía<strong>_

**Capitulo 1: Quédate en silencio.**

La noche caía en las calles de Tokio por las cuales caminaba un pequeño pelirosa de ojos color violeta conocido como el famoso vocalista de Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindou, después de un arduo día de trabajo en NG Records se dirigía de lo más feliz hacia su hogar, un lujoso departamento el cual compartía desde hace un año con su amante el famoso escritor de novelas románticas Yuki Eiri.

Ya estaba a pocos metros de su destino e iba pensando en todo lo que haría con su Yuki y todo lo que le tenía que contar como por ejemplo que Sakuma-san le había regalado otro de sus videos o de que Hiro pensaba visitar a Ayaka-chan este fin de semana, cosa muy importantes como por ejemplo que K-san estuvo a punto de asesinarlo por no llevar la nueva letra de la canción.

Ya saliendo del elevador y dando saltitos de felicidad se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento, empezó a buscar sus llaves pero la puerta se abrió antes de lograr encontrarlas, Shuichi se emociona pensando que su Yuki le salía a abrir y a recibirlo pero grande es su desilusión cuando del departamento sale una despampanante pelirroja de grandes senos la cual lo mira de arriba abajo y con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en su rostro le dice:

- Que envidia ya me gustaría tener a semejante hombre todos los días en mi cama y no solo ocasionalmente como hoy, bueno bye, bye – la pelirroja se dirigió a la salida

- Pero… ¿Qué diablos? – el pequeño cantante ingresa lentamente al departamento sintiendo el corazón en la boca, con pasos lentos y dolorosos se dirige a la habitación no queriendo creer lo que sus ojos han visto.

Cada paso que lo acercaba a la habitación era más pesado y doloroso, poco a poco llega al dormitorio y lo que allí ve lo deja desconcertado y destrozado, allí sentado a la orilla de la cama con el rostro cubierto con las manos y el pantalón y la camisa desabrochados se encuentra con su rubio de ojos dorados.

- Yuki – su voz sale en un susurro pero en el silencio de la habitación se escucha claramente, el escritor al oírlo voltea a verlo

- Shuichi… yo…. Yo lo… lo siento – el rubio lo ve a los ojos y el corazón de Shuichi se hace más pequeño

_**Te encuentro despierto**_

_**Me dices lo siento**_

_**Con una lagrima derramada**_

Una lagrima cae por la mejilla del escritor, el cantante no lo quiere creer esa lagrima y ese lo siento significan que el engaño si existió. Eiri se levanta de la cama y con pasos temblorosos se acerco a Shuichi. Yuki Eiri famoso escritor y conocido por sus más allegados como un ser frio y sin sentimientos, estaba realmente arrepentido de lo que había hecho, en si no sabe cómo fue que llego hasta ahí solo espera que el cantante lo perdone como tantas veces lo ha hecho en el pasado.

Eiri abraza a Shuichi, lo siente tenso y el solo puede temblar. Trata de besar al cantante mas este voltea el rostro evitando así el desesperado beso del escritor.

_**Me abrazas me hielo**_

_**Me pides un beso**_

_**Y yo me quedo sin respirar**_

- Shuichi – susurro el rubio

- ¿Por qué Yuki? ¿Por qué? ¿acaso no te soy suficiente? –

- Shu… yo… lo siento –

Shuichi no quiere creer que todo esto esté sucediendo, solo quiere que alguien salga y le diga "Caíste estas en una cámara escondida" mas eso nunca llega a pasar, él solo quiere que le digan que esto no es cierto.

_**Solo espera un momento**_

_**Solo dime no es cierto**_

Shuichi se deshace del abrazo del escritor voltea hacia la puerta y da dos pasos, duele, duele mucho, duele la traición que sufrió. Le ha perdonado muchas cosas, su frialdad, sus vicios, el que se haya olvidado de fechas importantes incluso le ha perdonado que haya dicho que Sakuma-san era un loco y tonto pero este engaño supera cualquier cosa, esto era de otro nivel. Ha tomado una decisión… voltea a ver al rubio…

- Shu… yo – Eiri trata de explicar lo que ha sucedido

- Shhh – lo calla poniendo un dedo en sus labios, como si su vida dependiera de ello – solo bésame – Eiri no se hizo del rogar y beso a su pequeño lo beso con un sentimiento profundo, pero había algo que no le gustaba de ese beso le sabia diferente

_**Solo quédate en silencio **_

_**Cinco minutos**_

_**Acaríciame un momento**_

_**Ven junto a mí**_

_**Te daré el último beso**_

_**El más profundo**_

Se separaron y lo vio a los ojos, esos bellos ojos violetas se encontraban bañados en lágrimas y con una determinación nunca antes vista.

- Shu… no – vio como el pequeño se alejaba de él y dando media vuelta dijo

- Adiós Yuki – y salió corriendo de ese departamento

_**Guardare mis sentimiento **_

_**Y me iré lejos de aquí**_

Yuki quedo en shock dentro de la habitación Shuichi su Shu-chan se había ido, pero la culpa la tenía solamente él, el llanto no se hizo esperar.

Shuichi corría lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían, iba llorando como nunca antes había llorado, era cierto él lloraba por casi cualquier cosa pero ahora el sentimiento que lo consumía era peor que cualquier otra ocasión.

Llego corriendo a ese parque, ese parque que tantos recuerdos le traía, se sentó en la banca en la que alguna vez se sentó Eiri y siguió llorando. No entendía porque Eiri lo había engañado, si él trataba de dar lo mejor, darle todo el amor que el tenia pero parecía que para Yuki no era suficiente.

Era cierto que Yuki le decía que era malo en la cama pero con el tiempo había mejorado tenia mas aguante, porque le había echo esto.

_**Tengo tanto miedo**_

_**Y es que no comprendo **_

_**Que fue lo que yo he eh hecho mal**_

Necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar que es lo que hará a partir de ahora, de una cosa esta seguro; de que si Yuki llegara en ese momento y le pidiera perdón y le dijera que lo ama y que lo perdone, él lo haría y regresaría con Yuki con los ojos vendados.

_**Dame tu mano**_

_**Devuélveme el aire**_

_**Di que me amas**_

_**Que no eres culpable**_

Esta totalmente seguro de que si en ese momento Yuki le dijera que todo es un mal entendido que nada de lo que vio es cierto que todo fue producto de su imaginación él le creería sin hacer una pregunta.

_**Por lo menos un momento**_

_**Dime que esto no es cierto**_

Pero a pesar de que paso más de dos horas en ese parque sentado llorando, Yuki nunca llego, si era sincero él lo estaba esperando pero al parecer a Yuki no le interesaba, tal vez Yuki ni siquiera quería que lo perdonara y ahora que era libre era feliz.

- Bueno pues ni modo – lagrimas seguían cayendo por su bello rostro – iré donde Hiro, ya que al parecer a Yuki no le intereso –

El pequeño cantante se paro y se fue del lugar directo a la casa de su mejor amigo, iba muy triste llorando por su corazón destrozado, solo esperaba que el tiempo lo curara, volteo una última vez al parque para ver si su amado rubio no llegaba de último momento mas fue grande su desilusión al comprobar que le parque seguía tan vacio como hace un momento. Y se fue corriendo, mas lo que el pequeño no sabe es que cinco minutos después de haberse ido de ese parque, un rubio de ojos dorados llegaba y buscaba por todos lados un pequeño bulto rosa.

- Shu – fue lo único que se oyó en ese parque

¿Fin?

No claro que no…

Esta historia continuara…

O tal vez no….

* * *

><p><strong>Linne dice:<strong> Y aquí está mi primer aporte de este maravilloso manga, si he visto el anime y me gusta pero me hubiera gustado más si todo fuera como en el manga… ya que espero que les guste… y merezca un rr… pero eso ustedes lo dirán… como ven no sé si continuarlo… ja no es cierto si lo continuare no podría vivir en paz si esto se quedara así… así que nos leemos después…

Linne se despide…

Kisu… Sayonara


End file.
